Catgirl
by sofialara24
Summary: how about a story on how your love pops up when your not expecting it


Warning:  
this story is not written by a professional writter I know this story has wrong use of punctuation and grammar and some of the details in this story may sound fimiliar on some of you readers just read it anyway you may find it cute and funny maybe its a little to corny here we lets start

Hello, my name is Snowy Lazaro Im a sophomore student of Mirabella academy where I study well you already know because I already mentioned that Im a student there

Im 14 years old and Im waiting for me to become 16 beacause I want to have my own perfect sweet 16 even if its not that possible I think that you readers didn't really know how I look like so Ill just list it down for you guys

-Im not tall Im short but not too short  
-I have fair skin except for a few scars on my arms  
-I have long black hair which is very common on girls  
-Brownish eyes

So I hope you get the image right

Lastly the things that I do and like  
I Dlike (do+like) singing in showers, drawing only at my free time and also writing stories and last dancing actually dancing is not how you mastered or memorized the steps, it only matters on how you perform it with grace

Lets go back to writing Ive wrote only story Im writing stories every summer where I can spend most of my time in last summer I did one story and I finished it sorta no need to be mentioned here

In my school year 2012-2013 is really creepy but it became a very unforgettable school year in my life its so unforgettable that I like to write about it this really happened to me honest I swear cross my heart!

and in that year I really experienced true love I think I hope it lasts so here I go it started...

that night when I was dining at the café near our place with my mom Im wearing my favorite pink sweater because its really cold here at night my favorite white skirt and a pair of converse shoes they are also white my mom well she is really busy texting maybe it's a part of her business

Im staring down at my latte thinking about how would it feel to be a sophomore because when Im still a freshmen Im still not satisfied in the moments that I had maybe this year I will be satisfied noe or even better I cant really focus on my thinking because I kept on looking at the young teenage couples around me I cant help it, it made me feel like its only me against the world I wish I had a twin or a companion but Im still feeling that I am left out maybe what Im thinking that I need an inspiration or something better my idea balloon just popped when my thoughs were disturbed by those two ladies on the sideawalk and they are fighting actually they are shouting at each other they had a strange looking bottle with them , the lady with orange hair is holding it .theyre argument was so loud that I can hear it from here the people of the café noticed it so they got theyre cameras and cellphones to record the video ok that's weird after a few noisy minutes it was all over thank goodness me and my decided to go walk home because the café is only a few blocks away from our home while I was walking down the sidewalk with my mom I accidentally stepped on the bottle and it was the bottle that the two ladies are arguing about I picked it up and I said to my mom "hey look it's a pretty bottle mom can I keep it?" I aksed while gving it a little polish because I found on the ground " sure, as long as you know what to do with it and I don't wanna see it lying around the house" she told me with a strict manner "so what if you saw it lying on the ground?" I asked her again " I will throw it away right away, just kidding of course you can do anything to it" she continued texting as we walk by the sidewalk until we got home when we got home we live on a big house but not that big Its only a big simple house

Man Im so tired I know its only a few blocks away from home but walking makes me weak sometimes.  
Not only that the is a mess when we got home but don't worry my sisters can clean it up I forgot to mention Im the eldest among my sisters

I went upstairs to my room, my room is decorated by me I did the painting, I even painted a black silhouette of the city of paris at my wall and don't forget the Effiel tower next to my bed I wanted to go to paris it is my dream to visit the city of love and fashion my bed is only a simple one simple pillows and designs but my bed is not complete without my Dachshund hound plushies A.K.A. Weiner dog lastly my custom study table I painted it like a piano for an original touch I lied down on my bed , put my headphones on, grabbed my MP3 player and I played one of my favorite songs. Most of my songs are from my k-pop groups like SNSD or Girl`s Generation,Boyfriend,Superjunior,2ne1 and many many more and so the rest are random songs that appear on MTV

I remembered something while Im listening to music well that happens all the time so I got up from my bed, grabbed my bag and I put out the pretty bottle I found earlier I wonder what is this thing I examined the bottle from top to bottom and I saw a golden writing under it

"love with laugh and cheer"  
"when Im inlove cat ears will appear"  
"Everytime I see the person that makes me happy"  
"this can make your ever after happy"

After I read the writings I looked at the designs of the bottle there are cat paws and hearts after that I shaked the bottle to know if there is something inside after I shaked it I noticed that its filled with water maybe it's a vitamin with a fancy appearance Im am very curious about it so I opened it as I opened it the sweet smell of strawberries came In tingling my nose its very sweet and it made me giggle I know it sounds stupid I looked behind me to check no one is watching me do this I quickly drank it , it tasted like sweet strawberries like the way I expected

Today is the last day of summer and tomorrow is the first day of school I cant wait to see my friends again and cant wait to meet new friends so wish me luck I stripped off, wore my PJs and I went to sleep but I forgot to turn of the lights so I got up turned off the lights and lied down again

While I was asleep I had a dream that made me woke up I checked the time its 4 in the morning thatnk goodness its not 3 because if you woke up on 3 in the morning it means there is a ghost haunting you  
I sat up and tried to remember the dream that I had but all I remember is when Im walking Im walking on the sidewalk beside a huge mirror then cat ears appeared on my head and a tail at my back I know its cute but for me it's a total nightmare not only that I saw a strange shadow of a guy behind me it's a shadows but it is standing behind me it really tall and its really dark and scary I cant believe that it walked like a real person

I got up from my bed because I already woke up and its not easy for me to sleep again

=2 hours later=

Well time flies very fast Im already dressed in my school uniform I wore a pink sailor like blouse with black pipings , a matching black skirt that reaches 4 inches below my knees and a pair of black shoes  
I am really ready for school today

I walked to the campus and there was a huge crowd of students I had trouble finding my old friends in there its like a hue sea of students in front of me then someone poked me from behind it was Jellenie she is one of my best friends I quickly turned around and gave her a hug "oh my gosh I really missed you" I said with a high positive voice "me too c`mon lets go to Eunice" that made me ask " who`s Eunice?"  
"don't worry you`ll know her" as she pulled me to the left side of the garden then I saw a girl with a cute headband yup pretty cute and a girl standing right beside her and she is texting Jellenie pointed the texting girl "that`s Paula and that`s Eunice beside her" Paula didn`t really got Jellenie`s attention so I waved my hand in front of her "hello, Paula? If that`s your name I guess.."  
"c`mon she`s busy sending group messages she`ll talk to you if she`s done" Eunice gave me a welcoming smile "and you are?" she asked me " Im Snowy I came from section A2" me and Jellenie we're classmates since we are freshmen students  
"text message sent!" paula surprised us "Paula I like you to meet Snowy" Jellenie introduced me to Paula "sorry guys I was just texting by the way nice meeting you"  
"its okay" me and Jellenie said it at the same time this is a good moment because the for of us belong to section B4 that means we are all classmates thanks to Jellenie now I have two new friends

We are up in our lines by section which is pretty bad because it rained I didn`t had an umbrella with me so I went to Jellenie`s umbrella instead I noticed that I really hate the rain now not like before I like to get wet and its not easy to take a bath this morning but it doesn't matter thankfully the rain stopped then next we to our new classrooms which is pretty normal I really missed my old room when I was still a freshmen its filled with decorations well a huge clean room for now should be a good start

All of us in the classroom are chatting that made the classroom very noisy this happens every first day of school here in Mirabella academy then two persons sat beside well there are sitting at the opposite sides that means Im sitting in the middle that made me feel awkward

The boy from my right asked "who are you?" I pointed at myself "who, me?"  
"yes you duh we`re talking to you now" I replied "Im Snowy" the boy introduced himself " Im Xavier"  
" and Im Jonalyn!" that surprised me and I don't know where to look the left side or the right side "nice to meet you guys" but still I feel a bit awkward

Suddenly our adviser came in and we stood quiet and she has three students with her a girl who is really short her hair is in braids, cute! Another girl she looks whimsical she is smiling and a guy who is really tall well they re standing in front arranged by height I kept my eyes fixed on the third person for five seconds " I wonder who he is.." I only whispered it to myself I was poked from behind again " don't tell me you`re in love with him" what she heard what I said! This day is getting weirder " no I don't what are you talking about I just want to know them better" I felt a blush coming at my cheeks I didn't expect that then my head starts to ache thank goodness its recess time so I went to the restrooms to check myself in the mirror I screamed a little because I don't want to be heard outside good thing Im all alone I cant imagine I had cat ears appeared on my head they look really real I wiped my eyes with my hands and after that they are gone this day is getting weirder and weirder "so Im a cat now maybe but Im not in love with him whoever he is" I said to myself " who do you mean he?" a voice came from behind me I saw her reflection in the mirror so I turned around and I saw a smiling face wait she`s the smiling girl from before who is standing next to the tall guy " uh.. no one and who are you?" I took a step back until my hand touched the sink "my name Is Maybelle sorry I surprised you"  
"its okay and by the way Im Snowy"

She started the conversation "don't tell me you`re in love wit-"  
" no Im not and I don't even know his name" I cutted her off  
"his name is Charlie"  
"thank you, wait how did you?"  
I stayed quiet and I let her talk "c`mon he`s my classmate since fifth grade and by the way he`s my cousin I think you areeee… you know c`mon its all natural" I tried not to react because she may know the truth behind my face in fact I really am crushing in Charlie

Its my secret but not anymore when she pulled in the cubicle "okay we are now in private so say it!"  
"say what?" I pretended that I didn`t know the thing that we`re talking about a while ago

"Im just kidding yeah maybe I am a little I guess" then I scratched my head because I am not comfortable in sharing my secrets and now I felt another blush coming at my face "I knew it don't worry I know you girl" she said it laughing but still she still gave the respect that Im expecting

"Its okay to have a little crush on your cousin" I asked nervously  
"yes as long as you are my friend"  
"what about bestfriend?"

That`s a really harsh question but I have to say "yes okay" after that I took a deep breath to relax himself while thinking about that Charlie guy  
"man you`re really cute" she said that made me ask "what do you mean Im cute thanks anyway but what`s goin on now?"  
"you had cat ears" what! I still have those I thought those thing we`re gone by now now what do I do? I stopped then checked my head yes they are there no what?  
"Oh my god please don't tell them please to anyone!"  
"okay I will not you know Im your best friend right?" she said while crossing her heart actually I like it a new best friend at the first day of school okay that sounds good but I don't know if I an trust her "I don't know how I got these things they just pop out whether I like it or not" she tried to touch the ears and I quickly removed my hands

" yes they are real" she  
"no they`re gone"  
"yeah I know it wears off quickly"

thank goodness Im glad they`re gone suddenly the school bell rang so we ran back to class and next subject is math class how pathetic

At Math class we need to sit on a different arrangement much more different from homeroom the arrangement is alphabetical and the girls will sit next to the boys my last name starts with letter L so I sat at the 6th row and lucky for me my seat mate is Xavier

"Sir may I sit in front I had hearing problems" I looked behind it was Charlie raising his hand "I`ll change seats for you" Xavier said making me think is he really gonna sit beside me?

"if that's okay for you Xavier, but as long as you both don't copy in quizzes" our teacher said as he polishes his glasses with his necktie they both exchanged seats and I know why Xavier wants to switch because Charlie was sitting with Jonalyn

=Math class starts=

I am listening to the lesson and I kept my eyes and ears fixed on the board and at the teacher I noticed that Charlie is really quiet he didn`t say a single word Maybelle`s cousin is really quiet  
"ok class can you solve this?"  
The teacher pointed at the problem but no one is raising a hand it felt like a tumbleweed just went by but I understood the lesson very well I about to raise my hand but Charlie raised his before I do  
"ok mr. De guzman at the board"  
the teacher gave him the chalk as he stood up and walked to the board ok he is Charlie De guzman that`s his full name I watched him solve the problem at the board he really knew what to do I was amazed and not only me also the whole class I think this problem is a piece of cake for him  
"good work De guzman you may now take a seat"  
the class began to murmur talking about about Charlie all I can hear is

"oh gosh how did he do that?"  
"he so smart and good looking"  
"he`s a math wizard"

And the murmurs go on and on until..  
"Class stop your murmurs and bring out your notebook copy your first assignment for the week!"  
"awwww…." All of us said that including me I hate homeworks  
Charlie is like the Mr. perfect in our class I think he is hiding something I wonder he is really a mysterious guy

The last hour until dismissal our adviser told us it's the voting of the class officers today we are still sitting in our math class arrangement I hope I will get on one of the positions there but except for president because when you`re a president its your fault why the class is noisy during brake time or when the teacher is not around

I noticed he looked at my notebook to know my name not a good way to get to know somebody  
"so Lazaro are you willing to get a position from the class officers?"  
Is he talking to me ? That really made my heart skip a beat "y-yes maybe" I replied without looking at him because I could get lost in his eyes

"ok class I will assign two students from the officers to decorate our classroom starting today president and vice president tomorrow secretary and treasurer and so on and so forth! Questions?"  
"yes mam!"  
"ok good lets begin!"  
after 30 minutes of voting..

We already had our class officers too bad I didn`t get a position but its doesn't matter anyway our president raised her hand and asked  
"we are gonna decorate so how about the decorations?"  
"C`mon Im the adviser I do things for you and you guys do the rest"

The president sat down with silence and I was caught giggling well because Im sitting at the front she looked at me and smiled pretty weird

"oh right I forgot about the muse and escort thing, so I will pick from the class so no need to vote I know who deserves to have those positions!"  
then she looked at me and Charlie  
"they will be the last decorators of this week okay class dismissed!"  
as the class was dismissed all the students ran home very excited

=the next 2 days of my first week of school=

Tuesday and Wednesday

-I met new friends Christian, another Jonalyn, 3 Marcos and many more  
-I met Madelaine a friend of Maybelle who likes Anime  
- me and Maybelle are hanging out together with Charlie and when Charlie is with us he is not that quiet like in school that thing is making me confused he is a really cool guy to talk to Im just saying this because he`s really cool and hot

=at Thursday=

At the National Bookstore`s kids corner where we used to hang out  
"wait Im gonna buy a new sketchpad be right back"  
Charlie said as he left then Maybelle asked "how did you get those cat ears?" I thought we already dropped the issue before 2 days well its only the two of us so I`ll tell it to her "its just I don't really know I only got when you barged in the restrooms when I first met you…" after that I remembered something the poem that I read under the pretty bottle maybe it has something to do with this racket  
"okay and because you are so cute with them I want one of those" she said while squeezing my cheeks I thought Im gonna get weird reactions from her like she is saying that Im weird, but instead she likes it and she wants to have it too what`s going on here so I changed the topic

"so what can you say about your cousin Charlie?" she smirked like she is ready to answer  
"so first of all he is the top 1 in class when he was a Freshmen he told me that, he`s good in everything Dancing, singing, writing, and Drawing"  
when I heard the drawing thing I though "maybe he can teach me my imagination bubble went on with a picture of Charlie teaching me how to draw I wanna be an artist but Im not that good as an artist my imagination bubble unexpectedly popped when she continued  
"and he has a girlfriend she`s Trishia" she whispered it at my ear "well my opinion she only wants him so she can be famous but I`d never saw Charlie smiled at her"

He has a girlfriend? That`s not good for me I think, Maybe she is more perfect than me I wish Maybelle`s opinion is true

My mood went down "oh really ok that`s good" she stopped for a while when she saw me out of the mood "Im sorry its okay" she patted my shoulder to help me u p "its okay" I replied then Charlie walked in with a paper ba and he said "lets go now"

Im at home upstairs in my bedroom doing my homework at the middle of my activity I stopped and I said "Charlie" I cant believe I've said that it made me slam my book and my pen I think maybe I am really in love with him then my cat ears appeard on my head. Why is this happening to me? Not only ears but also a tail this is getting creepier now good thing my room is locked and no one here In the house saw it exept me

Im also thinking that Im crushing on a guy who has a girlfriend its not big deal maybe their relationship will not last Im being evil but remember what Maybelle said "she only wants him so she can be famous" other than that I need to know how Im getting these cat ears I grabbed my box of random stuff actually its filled with bottles with different glitter colors, scrapbook stuff and colored feathers I took out the bottle I drank before

I went back to my table turned on my desk lamp to look at it and do a little examination. I looked at the golden writing again under the bottle I read for five times and finally I got it

Cat ears will appear when Im in love so that`s why this happens every time I think about Charlie but why the ears come on when we`re sitting beside each other at math class maybe I am focusing at the lesson so that`s why! So those ears will come up when Im in love well I had to avoid his good-looking face No! I cant resist that its too good-looking to resist

The next morning

Its already Friday my favorite day of the week but Maybelle is absent today so I seemed really quiet today but its okay at least Im not the only quiet person here I know its Charlie the most quiet person in class all the time maybe I needed a day to be quiet or something its already the last 1 minute of the last period before dismissal  
"ok class dismissed don't forget you homeworks" my adviser said but…  
"Snowy and Charlie you children stay here" she said as she pointed at both of us and man she called us children me and Charlie are already teens I don't think she gets it well you cant change a person`s point of view but my question is what does she know now?

We walked towards her and he said "yes mam" Im afraid to talk to our adviser I think we`re in trouble but we didn't do anything bad

"congratulations you guys are chosen to be our muse and escort!" good thing she said that I really though that we are in trouble "seriously thanks a lot I always wanted to be a muse"!  
"I know I know and you two are gonna finish decorating the room" she laid the decorations on the table "bye good luck" then she left the room  
"lets finish it" he said with a smile  
"why is Maybelle absent?"

"umm… oh she woke up late" I giggled when I heard that "you`re so funny too bad she`s not here I made these cat ears for her" I brought it out and showed it to him I made those ears for Maybelle because she said she wanted to have cat ears too so I made a pair of cat ears for her "that`s so cute and you made two?" Oh! No! I forgot my cat ears went on without me noticing it, does it have to be this time? But he thinks it's a replica of the ones I made so its okay for me as long as he didn't know my secret  
"okay lets start decorating!"

Actually its pretty easy so we played a little more like children  
"please get the paper squares "  
he said as he opened the glue  
"here.. and may I ask something?" as I brought the squares to him  
"ok go on"  
"why are you so quiet in class but now you-"

"Different yes I know" he cut me off. I dipped my finger into the glue and I put some on his nose  
"you shouldn't talk when the person is not finished yet" he started laughing very hard and hi shands are covered with glue he got up like he was about to get me

I got up in my seat and I took a step back  
"time for my revenge!" he began to chase me I tried to run away but it was too late he caught me in his arms with glue. I got out of his arms and said "now look now Im a mess!" now I got glue all over my blouse "you can just lick it off cat!"

Oh I forgot my cat ears are still here at the whole time I thought its gone after he noticed it earlier actually he thought it was fake

So maybe its true as long as Im with him Ill still have these on after all the work and playing we sat down on the floor next to the wall listening to music through earbuds as we look at our finished work  
"we did a great job" he said as he moved his hand through the air like an artist "may I ask a question" I looked up to him because he is taller than me even if we sit  
"yes any question" he smiled and looked at the window "why are you so quiet, mysterious and serious in class I knew you need to but when your with me and our other friends you became loud like the opposite of what you are in class?" he laughed as he heard that question he removed his earbud and said  
"you know Im doing that just because if someone is very serious it makes other people think he has something to hide like a mysterious character in the story" I quickly said "like Sasuke from Naruto"  
"Yes! Exactly! That`s it and it didn't make me look bad for the ladies so that`s it what else hit me everything you got"

Not bad for the ladies huh… well it also makes him look charming now Im a victim of his charm and I remembered about the Trisha thing from Maybelle his girlfriend I`ve prepared this question as I heard about her  
"do you have a girlfriend?"

you have to see what`s next stay tuned!


End file.
